


What Lovers Do

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, also non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabbles of the ships; not necessarily non-canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wheebyul: Loving, Warm

 

Byulyi and Wheein spend their time together in very, very close proximity, almost as if they are recharging and feeding off each other’s body heat.

Wheein grasps for Byulyi’s hands when they are alone together, seeks the kind of warmth that only Byulyi can provide, revels in it while she still can before they are pulled away by the sharp, unforgiving gaze of the public, of a twisted industry.

She allows herself to fall back into the older girl’s arms, lets Byulyi coddle over her and bless her with kisses and sweet whispers that soothe her heart of her anger, of her frustration that the love they have is something she can only keep confined within the four walls of their apartment.

Wheein smiles as she cuddles with Byulyi, looks up to plant a soft kiss on the rapper’s chin and dapples more on the underside of her jaw, a dimpled smile appearing on her face as Byulyi squirms and kisses her temple. 

It’s enough for now.


	2. What Lovers Do

Hwasun: Blissful, Content

 

Their love is lowkey, frankly speaking. There are no wild proclamations of love, no obvious desire to always be together but Yongsun knows that it’s only because they trust each other so much.

She appreciates the small, hidden gestures Hyejin makes to show her love. She notices the way Hyejin lets her hands linger on her waist when they cook together and tucks her hair back behind her ears.

Hyejin knows that Yongsun is constantly working her self to death, doesn’t pressure her to spend more time together, doesn’t make her feel like a failure of a girlfriend whenever she has to say no to Hyejin’s requests to go out on a date. Instead, Hyejin smiles and nods because she _understands_.

“It’s okay, unnie,” Hyejin reassures her when Yongsun stutters out apology after apology. “I understand and I know it’s hard on you. I’m happy enough. We’re happy enough.”

Yongsun holds the younger girl tight when they go to sleep that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never really wrote hwasun before so im still trying to get a good grasp of their characters


	3. Chapter 3

Byulyi and Hyejin’s relationship is a creation forged within the fiery confines of Hephaestus’s forge, smelted with burning passion and bone-melting heat.

There is always this _tension,_ this pulling strain between the two of them, like it’s a competition as to who can stay away from each other the longest, and who will give in to their desires first (it’s still a tie).

It’s always deep-mouthed kisses and wandering hands, nips on the collarbone and heavy, gulping breaths between them, a lust-fueled desire to touch, to pour out their love in permanent skin-sizzling marks on each other’s bodies.

Byulyi steps closer to Hyejin, breathes in Hyejin’s scent and lets the shorter girl pull her closer, feels her hands cradling her jaw lovingly as Hyejin leans in and presses another kiss to her mouth.

They both know their limits and when they hear voices getting closer and closer, Hyejin pushes her away slowly, a sigh trailing out of her. Byulyi whines, steps closer again and Hyejin laughs softly before kissing her again and linking her arm with Byulyi’s pressing close against her side.


	4. Wheesun: Gentle, Pleasant

They’re like the main characters in a cringe-worthy rom-com. Sometimes, Hyejin has to stop herself from physically throwing herself into a fire because it’s just so suffocating. Even Byulyi gags when she hears some of the stuff they say to each other, and she’s the ultimate Grease Queen™ (she still takes notes and uses them on Hyejin though, which earns her a blank, dead expression every time).

 Yongsun adores Wheein, comes up with the absolute cheesiest, cliché nicknames ever, and Wheein (bless her soul) blushes and swoons. It’s like watching Romeo & Juliet, without the dying and drama but with all the romance and ridiculous metaphors that no one else can comprehend. 

They feed each other and make airplane noises while doing so (byulyi and hyejin leave when that happens), attack each other with hugs and giggly smooches on rosy red cheeks, stare at each other with adoring gazes that wraps them up in their own little bubble, away from the outside world. 

No one dares to burst it for them.

* * *

 it was supposed to be 'gentle and pleasant' but it didnt turn out that way in the end omg also whoo hoo for bg hwabyul

 


	5. Wheesa: Tender, Joyous

They are affectionate, completely at ease with each other. There are no secrets, no barriers, nothing to hide between them.

Hyejin’s always a little softer, a little kinder whenever she’s with Wheein. She accepts anything and everything Wheein has to offer, treasures it with all her heart because she knows Wheein will do the same.

Their relationship, rough and new in the beginning (like all friendships are), is a tender, nostalgic destiny they share together, a bond that has stood strong under weathered years of trials and tears.

Wheein breaks out her genuine, _truly genuine_ smiles (the kind that takes Hyejin’s breath away each time) when they are alone together, when they hum songs together, when their legs are tangled up in the soft morning light, tattoos brushing against each other, breathing steady and quiet.

They are at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheesa is so hard for me to write but i promise ill get better
> 
> (sorry its so short)


	6. Moonsun: Teasing, Affectionate

They fight and love each other like an old married couple. It’s shouting and cold stares one moment and kisses on the nose and cooing the next. Hyejin complains that it gives her a concussion. Wheein thinks it’s sweet.

Yongsun whines whenever Byulyi gets too affectionate, when she says the most ridiculous pick-up lines that wouldn’t work on literally _anybody_ , but Yongsun’s also the one who tugs Byulyi into tight hugs, the one who reaches over to press her lips against Byulyi’s just to distract her from writing lyrics and to _pay attention to_ _me, look only at me, just let me breathe you in_.

They agree on as many things as they disagree on others. Yongsun claims beef intestine stew (Naejantang) is the food of the gods, and is speechless when Byulyi disagrees (she forced Byulyi to eat it for _days_ afterwards). Byulyi almost piledrives Yongsun into the ground when she refuses to admit that Krystal is the Ultimate Idol Girl Crush™.

_“But she’s not!”_

_“Yongsun I swear, one more word of betrayal from you and  I’ll-“_

_“You are.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i had to stop it there because any more and i would have written an entire fic abt their mushy moments
> 
> 1 chapter left~ what pairing could it be?


	7. OT4: Everything

Casual hand-holding.

Wet, playful smooches on cheeks and bare, smooth shoulders.

Fingers tracing a sharp jawline.

_It’s nothing unusual._

Wheein presses kisses on Hyejin’s shoulders as they prepare dinner in the kitchen.

Yongsun plays with Byulyi’s hair, the distant, muffled pitter-patter of rain making up for the silence between them.

_It’s distinctly them._

Byulyi’s low voice caressing Wheein’s ears with soft lullabies as they drift off to sleep, huddled close together for warmth.

Hyejin lets Yongsun lie down on her lap, abandons the music sheets in her hands to run her fingers down the older girl’s side.

_The world is large, larger than the life that they have planned together and it’s frightening._

Wheein and Yongsun laugh together as sit on the living room floor in an impenetrable fortress of pillows and blankets with an army of oversized stuffed animals guarding them.

Byulyi holds Hyejin’s hand tighter as they bend and weave their way through the crowd, the matching couple hats they have on their heads threatening to slip off their heads as they make their way to the ferris wheel.

_But they can’t risk it, can’t waste the precious seconds they have for one another; so they chase after the memories that fade as quickly as they are made._

And breathe life into new ones to make up for the loss.


End file.
